Random ideas for Jackie Chan Adventures Xovers
by Twiphase
Summary: Ideas for Adoption. One more thing : WRITE ONE ALREADY SO THAT I MAY REVIEW IT ! one more thing , NEVER. Mock. My ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Twiphase: this is just a very short prologue for a random idea that is up for adoption.

* * *

[Jackie Chan Adventures: Wielder of the Guardian Beast Demon Masks.]

Upon a storming night, Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Tohru are doing the usual dusting the antiques. Then suddenly, somebody was knocking on the door. Jackie answered the door but only to find a mysterious package that is no bigger than a pillow. Jackie picked it up, locked the behind him, and opened it for everyone in the room to see. What was inside in the mysterious package only appeared to be only a few blank masks with eye and mouth holes.

Next to the masks appears to be a long scroll written in some kind of ancient runes (kinda like the ones you see from the Dragonology book). Uncle then took the scroll to his work desk to his usual `we must do research～` thing. While Uncle walks to his desk, he turned around and said something like "one more thing～, DO NOT Disturb～ and Get Back To Work!" then ends with that usual traditional chinese sound. Jackie decided to put the masks in storage.

But as he touched one of them, something mystical happend, the masks appear to gave Jackie a temorary paper cut and drained at least a tiny drop of his blood. When his blood touched the masks, rectangular symbols appeared in the . Jade then blurted out that it looks like the trigram symbol for Shendu. When that was said, the mask just glowed and glowed and appear to stretch out a arm made of light that appear to opened a very tiny portal as it appear to be looking for something.

Meanwhile in the Demon Realm, Shendu is being hated and slightly tortured by his demon siblings for being a failure of not being able to comepletly freeing all of them. Then suddenly, a hand made of light which appear that nobody of the siblings but Shendu can see. It just grabbed Shendu ,like a 'child grabbing hold of a toy', and dragged Shendu through the hole. After that, Shendu found himself back at Uncles antique shop while at the same time being dragged into a blank mask with his trigram symbol on the masks' forehead. Next thing you know, a sudden flash of light covered the mask and reveals to be Shendus' face but in a simple geometric form with his trigram now highlighted in a green color.

* * *

Twiphase: CHALLENGE!: create a crossover of Jackie chan Adventures and Zatch Bell. also the cross over will include a few of the 8 demons becoming 'mamodo' partners of the j-team. Event 1: the mamodos from a thousand years ago (an episode before zatch obtains Rauzaruk. please review with a the name of the jackie chan adventure and zatchbell xover fanfic, i cant wait to read it. Demon spell Book detail: similar to penku box but with different trigram symbol per demon. begining of story: j=team being visited by Dr. riddles on the same day 5 of the 8 demons mysteriously came from the netherworld, with strange looking spellbooks with their trigram symbol on it, and surprisingly found out that their enemy, the j-team, are the only ones who can read their book do the fact that the Chan clan is the descendant of the immortals who defeated them. also, if there books were burnt, they just simply return to the netherworld.

Event 2: Faudo (it takes place between the episode before they meet Momon and the episode after defeating Zeno)

Event 3: Clear Note (dramatic parts where their spell books were burnt yet somehow supported Zatch)

[Partner list:]

1. Jackie and Shendu

2. Jade and Hsi Wu

3. Uncle and Tchang Zu

4. El Toro Furete and Dai Gui

5. Paco and Xiao Fung

* * *

Twiphase: One more thing~. create Xover of Jakechan adventures and kingdom hearts and pandora hearts where jade, in the JCA and KH Xover, becomes a very young Keyblade Master~ and, in the JCA and PH Xover, becomes a contractor of Fawn~.

Twiphase: One more thing~: please review with titile of Xovers and ill be glad to review them as well~. One more thing~, DO NOT QUESTION TWIPHASE~!


	2. Chapter 2

Twiphase: this is just a prologue for a random idea that is up for adoption)

* * *

[Jackie Chan Adventures: Wielder of the Guardian Beast Demon Masks.]

Upon a dark Halloween night, Jackie is doing his usual thing, helping out Uncle at the shop. Jade entered the room and showed Jackie an Halloween Party inventation sent to him personally by the mysterious unknown main host for the evening. Jackie said no to Jade because he is busy helping Uncle managing shop and plus he doen`t have a costume. At the momemt that was said, a sudden knock was heard. Jackie answered the door and found a package at the front porch. Its a package about twice as big as any average book with a big stamp that says: 'To: Jackie Chan. Happy Halloween'. Jackie picked up and locked the door behind him after going back in the shop.

Jackie opened the package and found 2 stacked boxes. One says 'To Jackie' and the other says 'To Uncle'. Both Jackie and Uncle opened the boxes and found some familiar faces. In Jackies box was a eye-and-mouth-holed Shendu mask attached to a full-body-covering light green costume-like jumpsuit with a zipper that goes from the beltline up to the neckline, a dark blue sleevless open hooded jacket, dark blue open-fingered gloves at the end of the hand-covering sleeves, a dark blue buckle around the neckline, a dark green underbelly, and a pair of dark blue sashed baggy pants attached to the lower half with a dark blue buckle belt that has the Fire trigram on it in green. And in Uncles box was the exact same thing except it has Dai Gui`s face and the belt has the Earth trigram on it.

At the bottom of the package was a note that insists of Jackie and Uncle try these costumes on. And it also says something about once put on, you can only take them off at sunrise and it also says that they have a pleasant Halloween night. And so, they might as well dress for Halloween so they decided to try them on even they have no idea what it meant by 'only take it off at sunrise'. So far, nothing happened after putting most of it on up to between after the zipper and buckling the belt and right before putting the mask on.

After Uncle put on his Dai Gui mask, the buckle necklace automatically bucled itself at the back of the mask. Then in seconds, the mask itself started to melt and spread from the head to cover the body like a second skin, while Uncle twitches unpredictably while having the willies. later, the hands grew claws and the feet became as padded as the feet of a that, the blue clothing on the costume became more like an actual open jacket version of paladin armor. When the transformation ended, Jackie and Jade kinda stared him with blank expressions.

Uncle: "What? What is it?" he said without noticing that his voice has a little mixture of Dai Gui's

Jackie and Jade in a whispering of amazed tone: "Nothing. What ever you do, don't look in the mirror."

Uncle: "Why?" he said as he did the opposite of Jackie and Jade told him not to do. When he saw his reflection, he was sure in a scare. What stood in his reflection was what is similar certain shisa-headed minotaur but wearing blue baggy sashed pants, blue paladain-armor-like versions of the open battle jacket, armed knuckle gloves, and the buckle necklace became what appear to be a yellow-streaked-red-gemed blue gorgerin. The armor itself kinda similar to the details of the Panku Box. Uncle Dai Gui has darkgray skin, black horns, green eyes, a red gem on its forehead, and whatever usually covers the upperbody is now as the color of Uncles hair.

Uncle/Dai Gui: "A A I I I I Y Y Y Y Y Y A A A A A A A A H H H H H H H H H H H ! ! !"

Jade: "What? We told you not to look in the mirror."

Uncle/Dai Gui was about to say something when a sudden chill swept through the shop and knocked the Shendu mask onto Jackies face and so another transformation has begun.

Same as the Uncle/Dai gui transformation, first came the buckle necklace automatically buckled itself at the back of the mask, second came the part were the mask melts and spread itself to cover the body like a second skin made of scales while Jackie twitches azwkwardly (kinda like after having that potion that made him grew green scales), thirdly came the blue clothing became more paladin-armor-like that is similar to the details of the Panku Box, fourthly cane the part where his hands and feet grew claws and he sprout a tail at the edge of the spine. When his transformation was over, Uncle/Dai Gui and Jade both gave him the surprised yet blank expression.

Jackie: "What? What is it?" he said without noticing he has a little voice mixture of Shendu's voice.

Uncle/Dai Gui: "Nothing~. Do-Don't look in the mirror!"

Jackie: "Why?" he said as he too did the exact opposite of what Uncle/Dai Gui told him not to do. He looked at the mirror and saw a reflection of a similar certain overgrown lizard but wearing almost the exact same thing as Uncle/Dai Gui: the armed open battle jacket but with pauldrons and, the the gorgein but with a red fire shaped emblem on it, the knuckle gloves but abit more gautlet-like, the sashed baggy pants but with cuisses and greaves. 2ndly, the scales on his 2nd skin appear to be as dark as coal or the same color as his hair, the eyes are green, the claws are was white as stainless snow, and the tail had a trident-like end.

Jackie/Shendu: "A A A H H H H H H ! ! !"

Uncle/Dai gui: "I told you not to look in the mirror!"

TBC

* * *

Twiphase: this is as far because i became a little bit writer blocked. So anyone wants to make a similar version of this story, go right ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twiphase:** This is just a random Xover thougth of mine. It is pretty much a very short epiosde long JCA / Bump in the night Xover. I do not owe anything of it ecept for my OCs. Please Enjoy.

p.s. playing Mr. bumpy and Squichington would be my OCs: twin demon sorceror brothers who serve Jade under contract: Chengdan (bear) the grass demon and Lang (wolf) the ice demon. In this chronicle, they are a big as a hand-sided doll. also, Tchang Zu hates them (mostly Chengdan but has a 'responible brother' thing for Lang) for being the only demons that use good magic.

* * *

**Beta Chronicles 1: _JCA/Bump in the Night Xover:_**_ Hocuc Dopus episode._

* * *

_Chengdan in: Hocus Dopus._

* * *

The chapter begins on the day Lang grew sick with a cold.

**Lang:** (cough, cough, cough) Ohhh, my aching nose... (sniff) ah...ah... Oh no... ah...ah... Musn't sneeze... ah...ah... Facial Tissue!

Lang managed to dive into a tissue box. Meanwhile, Chengdan was reading, or should i say eating, the pages of a Book of Magic until he heard someone sneezing.

**Chengdan:** Hey ,that's sound like Lang.

Chengdan then walked towards Lang to check on him but was then pushed to the ground by the force of Lang's sneeze.

**Chengdan:** Wow what a blow. I hadn't seen that one since I sneezed myself an hour into my own past. Lang must be trying to break my all universe sneeze record. This I gotta see.

chengdan rushed to Lang's room.

**Chengdan:** Lang, you okay? where are ya?

Lang appeared from a big tissue box while coughing ans wheezing.

**Lang:** Over here Chengdan.

**Chengdan:** Look at you, your fur and tail all tangled, nostral all purple, complextion more than usual. Lang either that your sick, or a irregular fashion leader.

**Lang:** the former I afraid. I was up all night coughing and sniffling, wheezing and congealing.

**Chengdan:** All that as fun as it sounds?

**Lang:** (coughing) Well, I'm not having a good time. I have a cold.

**Chengdan:** Yeah, being sick's no fun that's for sure. Hey I know, I'll cure ya! And I know just the thing...

Chengdan quickly left the scene and reappeared with medical operation tools.

**Chengdan:** ...An operation! Really simple, well have you up in about no time. What do ya say Lang?

**Lang:** (wheezing) But I can't, I'm sick Chengdan. Maybe when I'm feeling better?

**Chengdan:** Woo...Lang man, brother o'mine, you must be really blue. Well, bluer than usual. Maybe you outta go back to bed big guy.

**Lang:** Sorry, brother Chengdan, I didn't mean to spoil todays plans. I just fell so rotten all over.

Chengdan then had one of those 'light bulb' moments.

**Chengdan:** Hey deer meat breath, hold that ice magic! Maybe I can't cure ya, but I can still cheer you up. You know, make you smile and fell all warm and toasty inside.

**Lang:** (cough) Oh, that'd be the most wonderful-est super duper thing ever.

**Chengdan:** Aw piss-ah, it ain't nothing. what are best brothers for?

**Lang:** Why, everything. Tea parties, rainy days, waffle making, using then as stools,...

Lang blabbered on and on until Chengdan heard the word 'rabbit'

**Chengdan:** Rabbit! That's it, I'll pull a rabbit out of my hat to cheer you up.

**Lang:** A rabbit? You mean a soft, white, hop-pity, pink-eyed, little-winking nose bunny?

**Chengdan:** The very same. (grabbing out the Book of Magic from nowhere) This book I've been eating tells you all about pulling furry things out of mens apparell. (eating some of the pages and burped with satisfactions)

**Lang:** Imagine, a bunny to solace me in my hours of need. why, just the thought of it makes me wanna... (coughing up some stuff)

**Chengdan:** Easy, your getting lung on the book...Oh, nice colory... Fear not mine brother. For I, Chengdan the grass demon, swear by all of the honey glazed salmon in the universe to cheer you up by pulling a rabbit out of my hat... As soon I can swipe one that is.

* * *

Time skip later:

* * *

**Chengdan:** and now, let's have a warm and bloody welcome for our star of the show. Here's Chengdan, the magnificent and really good. (struggling to get a hat on the way to the stage). Ta-da. (with a really flat hat in hand)

(Lang clapping in applause as he sit on top of his big tissue box)

**Chengdan:** Thank you, thank you. And now, the moment you've been all waiting for, especially you rabbit lovers out there.

(Lang cheering right before he sneezes in a piece of tissue paper)

**Chengdan:** Open saidsme.

Nothign happen.

**Chengdan:** Maybe you didn't hear, I said 'open saids me'.

Nothing happens as Chengdan tries to unflat it.

**Chengdan:** There's gotta be a trick latch or something.

He felt something as he feel the crown area of the top hat.

**Chengdan:** Hello, what's this?

The top hat then poped up and fling Chengdan up flat to the ceiling and fell back down next to the hat.

**Chengdan:** TA-DA ouch. And now, to pull a rabbit out of my hat. Hang on to your alakazam Lang, I'll you petting a bunny in no time. I just reach in, I feel around and i pulled out...

**Lang:** Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy...

**Chengdan:** ...nothing. Just a momentary set back. (Chengdan jumped on top of the flat crown ares of the top hat hat as he yell at the bottom) Hey rabbit, you down there or what? (Chengdan fell in dramatically with a desperate yell)

**Lang:** Brother chengdan (sniff), you alright? (sniff)

**Chengdan:** (echoing in the hat) Lang, keep sniffling so that I can find my way back!

**Lang:** (sniff) can you hear me?

(yodleing answered his question as Chengdan manage to reach outside of the hat)

**Changdan:** Civilization at last!

**Lang:** But what about my bunny needs brother Chengdan?

**Chengdan:** All right all right now, keep your fangs on Lang. One genuine soft and cuddly bunny coming up. (mubling about figuring out why the hat wasn't corresponding) This time I'll use the magic words. Hocus Dopus In Excelsis Calamari. Chengdan says Rabbid appear.

Chengdan pulled out an angry squirrel instead.

**Chendgan:** Hey, your not a rabbit.

**Mad Squirrel:** Got that right jerky, i'm your worst furry nightmare. (hopped out of chengdans hand and chased after him)

**Chengdan:** Stop. Wait. L-lets be reasonable.

**Lang speaking into a microphone:** He's right behind brother Chengdan and here he comes on the outside. Trailing by length, a half, a quarter, he pulled even.

Chengdan was till chased my the mad squirrel as he ran up the room wall and back down because they've been running sideways. Lang then got to the hat and lowered it to the floor.

**Lang:** Quick Chengdan, you can loose him in here.

When chengdan and the mad squirrel got in the hat, there was a rumble and Changdan mentioned something of him being hurt. It shortly got quiet as Chengdan got out of the hat.

**Chengdan:** Well we won't be seeing that mangy rodent for a while.

Just then, they heard a train bell. They looked inside the hat and saw train tracks as a running train was heading sragith for them with the mad squirrel riding on it with a insane laugh. Chengdan and Lang did those 'eye popping out of your head like in the cartoon' scared face and quickly tilted the hat back up as the train stopped and crashed.

**Chengdan:** Whew, that was a close one. Thanks Lang.

**Lang:** (cough and sniff) Well what are brothers for?

**Chengdan:** To get rabbit. Leasts thats what i promised ya. and I'm gonna deliver.

**Lang:** Yeah, yeah. Listen, really Chengdan, I can get along without a...

**Changdan:** No ,no, no. (dumping a denture, a running shoe, and a few carrots) Your gettign that rabbit no matter what Lang. And it's gonna be soft, cute, white and hungry. (stiring the inside of the hat with his magic wand like brewing in a cauldron) Bubble Bubble, Toil and Trobule, Get Me A Rabbit On The Double. I think, I think, I think i got one Lang.

**Lang:** A bunny. Oh joy. I can fell its little pink tongue licking me already.

**Chengdan:** Okay, here he comes. Just a little more and well have us a soft, cute, fuzzy... LAND SQUID?

The land squid slowly strangle Chengdan.

**Lang:** (sneezing) Don't worry brother Chengdan, I'll help you. I'll (sneeze so hard he flew a few feet away)

The land squid continued strangling Chengdan as he slam him against the wall behind.

**Lang:** (gasp) Brother Chengdan is being tenderize by no-good yellow land squid. I've got to help him (rushing to Chengdan but quickly looked at the audience and said 'Even if i'm sick). Hang on Chengdan.

**Chengdan:** Don't be a fool Lang, you wouldn't stand a chance.

**Lang:** I don't? Oh, wait a sec. (quickly rushing out of the scene and reenter the scene with a spatula, a frying pan, and a 'Squid Helper;). if you can't beat them, eat them. (ruching to the land squid to engage in combat). Ha! That that you nasty land squid. (accidentally hit Chengdan in the face with the fryign pan)

**Chengdan:** Ouch, carefull Lang. (both Chengdan and Lang were tangled in the squids tentacles and dragged back into the hat)

**Lang:** (sneeze)

**Chengdan:** Gazuntite.

**Lang:** Thanks Chengdan. Hope I'm not contagious.

The land squid roared in fear and quickly launched them out of the hat as they landed flat against the ceiling and landed again flat near the hat.

**Chengdan:** There, we did it...

**Lang:** We survived...

**Chengdan:** We conquered...

**Lang:** We (coughing) won.

**Chengdan:** Failed, I've failed. I swore I'd pull a rabbit out of my hat. I've swore. The shame, the sorrow, the shier (blahblahblah)down. How will you ever forgive me Lang?

**Lang:** Easy, I forgive you Chengdan.

**Chengdan being melodramatic:** Worthless, useless, lower than a dubeetle doing the limbo.

**Lang:** But I told you that I forgive you Chengdan.

**Chengdan being melodramatic:** The world's better without me for I failed my brother, my deer meat breath twin, my bunny-less sibling.

**Lang:** B-b-but Chengdan, not that room. Brother Tchang Zu is in there. I forgive you! I-FORGIVE-YOU! (his eyes grew bigger for each word he said in that sentence).

**Changdan:** I swore I get you a rabbit Lang, I see no choice but, goodbye, brother.

**Lang:** WAIT!

**Chengdan:** Well?

**Lang:** Um, um (gasping while looking in the hat). Stay right there. Promise?

**Chengdan:** Your just delayign the inevitable. Besides, I promised to get you a bunny. No, I'm going. (slowly opening the closet) I'm off, fear not Lang, you may have some sleeples night. BUT, I'll pass. (he said while not noticing Lang spotted a bunny slipper, grabbed it and threw it into the hat).

**Lang:** Um, Chengdan, are you sure you wouldn't like to try on the hat one more time? (sniff)

**Chengdan:** Lang, can't you see It's hopless?

**Tchang Zu:** (ROAR!)

**Chengdan:** Then again, It couldn't hurt to try one more time.

* * *

Time skip shortly after:

* * *

**Chengdan:** Okay here we go, Hocus Dopus In Excelsis Calamari. Chengdan says, rabbit appear. (he said as he pulled the rabbit slipper). There you see? (he said as he dropped back into the hat), It's hopeless. wait a minute... I-I did it. I really did it! Here you go Lang. (Chengdan gave Lang the bunny slipper) its a soft, white, cute, furry bunny 'slipper' as promised 'sort of'.

**Lang:** (being relieved) Just what I need to make me feel better. Thenk you brother Chengdan, your the coolest brother a sick demon ever had. (sniff)

**Chengdan:** Ah, Lang, your my best brother too. (starting to sneeze like a elephant with a hint of ballon)

**Lang:** Gazuntite, brother Chengdan.

**Chengdan:** Thanks Lang. (sniff) I think you gave me your cold.

**Lang:** Well, what are twin brothers for?

* * *

_Chengdan in: A Penny For Yuor Thoughts_

* * *

This chapter begins where Chengdan was trying to open a piggy bank.

**Chengdan:** So close, yet so far away.

Chengdan tried to smash it open with a hammer bu the hammer broke, tried to overrun it with a toy train but fell off of it, tried to karate chop it but failed, and pushed off Jade's desk but it somehow not broke and bounced off and hit Chengdan right in the face. Shortly after, Chengdan used a catapult but backfired as he was launched and landed flat against the wall and smacked in the face again by the piggy bank.

**Chengdan:** I just gotta figure a way to get some loot.

**Lang:** A penny for your thoughts, Chengdan?

A penny then fell out of nowhere and landed on top of Chengdan's head.

**Chengdan:** Did you say 'a penny for my thoughts'? Lang, do you know what this means? This means I'm gonna have a penny evrytime I have a thought.

Chengdan tried to get a singlt thought but nothing.

**Chengdan:** That's funny, it worked the last time.

**Lang:** (helding up a ear thermometer against Chengdan's ear) Hello? (It echoes throught Chengdan's head) Aha. Just as I espect it, you don't have a thought in your head.

**Chengdan:** Lang, you've got to tell me how you do it. You always think random thoughts. What is your secret demon?

**Lang:** Well, I guess I'm a natural born thinker, brother Chengdan. The ideas just sorta come to me.

Shortly after, Lang put a helmet on Chengdan's head.

**Lang:** This would help you think, brother Chengdan. (Turning it on) Having any thoughts? 9nothing happened) Perhaps I just have to turn it up just a little (turning almost to the end of the limit before it overload and exploded) What do you think?

**Chengdan lightly dizzy and confused:** Hello, have we me-et?

Shortly after, Chengdan is in a meditating position trying to have a thought.

**Chengdan:** Nuts, I guess I wasn't meant to be a great thinker.

**Lang:** What you need is some brain food (draggin a big metal tray and opened it to reveal a fish) Bon appetit.

**Fish:** If you try, I'll give you such a pinch. (slapping Chengdan)

**Lang:** Maybe we should've started with smaller portions.

Shortly after that...

**Lang:** Perhaps your having a mental block, brother Chengdan. You undoubtedly have thoughts but they just cannot get through, It is like a log jam. All we have to do is unclog your brain, and the thoughts will flow.

**Chengdan:** But how?

**Lang:** With plastic explosive of course.

**Chengdan:** Is this gonna hurt?

**Lang:** Not according to the Plastics Sports Magazine. it shouldn't be worse than pulling of a bandage. (setting off the puss which then cause a sudden flash explosion and literary logs flew out of Chengdan's mouth) Looks like we unclogged the jam.

Chengdan: You know, I think it worked too. 9a penny fell and landed on Chengdan) Yes, yes, I can think, I can think. 2 plus 2 is 4, the capital of Arkansa is Litrock. Woah, so that's what they wear under their kilts.

Shortly after, Jade's room was covered in pennies as Jade, Jackie and Unlce stare in awe.

Lang: Brother Chengdan, your quite a thinker.

Chengdan: Thinkig is what I do best. (randomly thought of something as a penny appeared in his hand) i just wonder how many penny this piggy bank can hold. (the piggy bank giggled and expoled releaseing all the penies from within)

**Jade:** Perhaps you should give your brain a rest.

**Uncle:** Uncle must do research~ on how it is possible for pennies to fall out of nowhere every time this grass demon has a thought~

After that, Chengdan tries to go to sleep but every 2 seconds, a penny keep falling on top of his head. it even kept Jade up as she looked at her alarm clock.

**Jade:** I don't believe it. He even thinks in his sleep.

**Lang:** Chengdan! Where are you Chengdan?

**Jade:** I recognize that clinking from anywhere.

**Chengdan awaking up:** You would not believe the dream I was having. 9Jade showing him one of the pennies) So it wasn't a dream.

**Lang:** Chengdan, this clinking is keeping all of us awake. can you think of a way to stop it.

**Jade:** No!

**Uncle:** Aiya!

Pennies and pennies fell and buried them in a few feet deep pile of pennies.

**Lang:** A penny for your thoughts?

Shortly after that... Lang set up a cutout of a Chengdan drawing.

**Lang:** Have a good day, 'brother Chengdan'

The real Chengdan was wearing a cowboy hat with a fake mustache. Another penny fell but landed on the fake Chengdan instead.

**Chengdan:** Looks like I'm rid of those pennies for good. (accidentally sneezing off his disguise as another penny fell almost fell onto the fake cutout but froze in midair and fling itself against the real Chengdan)

Chengdan ran around the room as Lang led him into a box where the they could hide.

**Lang:** I wonder where the pennies are.

**Chengdan:** Let me think (peeking out of the lid) Ooh, here comes one more!

**Lang:** Only one?

They were pressed against the floor by a really big penny. shortly after that as Chengdan prepare to leave the room with a suitcase.

**Chengdan:** Don't worry, your always welcome to visit anytime, my brother Lang.

**Lang:** but where are you going? How will I find you?

**Chengdan:** I don't know where I end up, just follow the trail of pennies. I'm sure I won't be hard to find.

**Lang:** I just have one last question before we part. What did you want all the pennies for anyway?

**Chengdan:** You know, I don't have a clue. I never thought of it I guess.

**Lang:** You don't think...

**Chengdan:** Don't say that word! (but no more pennies fell from outta nowhere) I'm cured! I'M CURED! I don't have a thought in my head anymore.

**Lang:** well, I'm glad that's over.

**Chengdan:** Me too. Now things will get back to normal abnormality.

**Lang:** you know, brother Chengdan, this is kinda funny but it was a good thing I didn't offer you a gold brick for your thoguht. huh? (the chapter kinda ends as Chengdan and Lang manage to avoid a falling 14k gold brick fallling out of nowhere)

* * *

_Chengdan in: Danger Unexploded Lang_

* * *

This part begins where Chengdan is in his room practicing the art of mushroom control while dressign like a cowboy. Then he heard a suspicious sound.

**Chengdan:** A burgler! Only a fool would go out there. Might as well get started. (talking to the audience who are Jade, Jackie, Uncle, and the demon sorcerors) Don't try this at home kids. i got the big bucks for this and remember, if you hear something bumping in the night, call a parent or someone you can trust and let them be eaten by a burgler or a monster you know.

Chengdan walks towards the hall downstars which lead him to the kitchen.

**Chengdan:** So far, so good. maybe it was just my imagination. (hearing really messy sounds) Nope, my imagination isn't quite that noisy.

Chengdan walked into the kitchen and saw a shadowy figure.

**Chengdan:** (yelling in fear) Don't hurt me, here take my furball. Oh, I don't have a furball. wait, give me a second and I'll cough up one. (Chengdan tries to spit out a fur ball while the shadowy figure turn on the lights to reveal to be his twin brother Lang)

**Lang:** Hello Chengdan.

**Chengdan:** Lang, I knew it was you all the time.

**Lang:** Care for a bite? (giving Chengdan some pie)

**Chengdan:** I don't mind if i do. (eatin the cherry pie) Now that surely hit the spot. You know Lang, eating snacks without the lights on could be dangerous to your health. Why, what would happen if you miss your mouth and shove the pie up your ear?

**Lang:** That would be terrible.

**Chengan:** You bet. Take it from me, only eat what you can see. Well, I love to stay and munch some more but this demon needs his beauty sleep.

**Lang:** Goognight Changdan.

**Lang's thought:** Hm... one more piece couldn't hurt. (shoving thepiece of pie in the mouth)

Later, Chengdan was still perfecting mushroom control while dressing like a cowboy. Then, Chengdan hear Lang groaning.

**Chengdan:** What's wrong, Lang?

**Lang:** I think it was something I ate last night.

**Chengdan:** Souds more like everything you ate last night. Poor little guy. Don't worry, one good burp and you'll be good as new. (now hearing ticking) Shhh, listen, its something over here. (using a pair of stethoscopes and used it on Lang) It's coming from inside you.

**Lang:** It is? That's strange, I never remember a ticking before.

**Chengdan:** Now, what makes a ticking sound?

**Lang:** A clock?

**Chenngdan:** No, don't be silly. No one would eat a clock even in the dark. I know, It must be a bomb.

**Lang**: A b-b-bomb?

**Chengdan:** I told you those midnight snack leads to no good.

Many attempts was made and most was failed which first cause Chengdan to land against the wall, being sucked in a vaccume, and being hit by a waffle maker.

**Chengdan:** I have just the thing to reach down your throat and tear out that scary bomb. (pulling a chain to reveal a Mideast torture device)

Lang then started to hiccup which caused Chengdan to run for his life while Lang follows. Shortly after that, Lang coughed up what appear to be a ticking clock. Chengdan told Lang there wasn't to be 'alarmed' about. then the clock rang and exploded and turned out to be a ticking bomb after all.

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Twiphase:** This is just a favorite incantation mine. It is pretty much a very short epiosde long JCA / elemental Gelade Xover. I do not owe anything of it except for my OCs. Please Enjoy.

* * *

**Beta Chronicles 1: _JCA/elemental gelade Xover:_**_ reciting the forgotten song_

* * *

**Chengdan: **'born in the begining, there were no human, no land just words, ancient words to guide us. Within words are thought and strengths of the one saying them. They will someday serve as an example for us to follow.

**Chengdan and Lang:** 'In order to give birth to something greater. We may be different, but the words we use they are the same. You and I are different but the dreams we wish to fulfill are the same. We were bounded together by words as we share them as our dreams. Mountains will shine, rivers will become clear, and birds will sing. In this world full of beauty, everything will fly. May this condition continue eternally forever. Even if you and I apart, let us keep with us those same words. Let us never forget no matter what might happen that are destiny is the same.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Twiphase:** This is a prototype chapter of what might be the first JCA/Cardcaptor Xover in history. I do not owe JCA or Cardcaptors. Please enjoy

* * *

Beta Chronicles: Jackie Chan Adventures: Cardcaptor Jade Chan

* * *

_Wind , Rain, Shadow, Wood, Sword, Thunder, Power, Sleep._

_Cardcaptors of the Clow_

_Expect the unexpected now._

_Secrets of the Clow,_

_Were all a mystery._

_But when this mighty book was opened,_

_The powers were set free._

_Cardcaptors,_

_A mystic adventure._

_Cardcaptors,_

_A quest for all time._

_Each card posses a power all its own._

_We've got to find them to bring their power home._

_Wind, Rain, Shadow, Wood, Sword, Thunder, Power, Sleep._

_Cardcaptors of the Clow_

_Expect the unexpected now._

_Cardcaptors,_

_A mystic adventre._

_Cardcaptors,_

_A quest for all time._

_Cardcaptors._

_CARDCAPTORS._

* * *

One Faithful Day

* * *

After the defeating Drago, Jade had benn having the same peculiar dream for over a week. Within her dream there stood a book similar to the Pan'ku Box but it only bares the trigrams of Sky, Earth, Fire and Moon in a north-south-east-west formation. It opened and Jade found herself standing on a roof top right next to a tower. Carrying in her hand appears to be a baton-like staff with characteristics similar to Hsi Wu. On her left and right shoulder appear to be winged chibi-doll-like versions of Shendu and Dai Gui. Twiphase: This is far ive got because im also busy with another JCA idea. In the meantime, please review. XD 


End file.
